weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Longshin Knuckles
Longshin Knuckles The Longshin Knuckles are a subspecies of Knuckles that has branched off from the Ugandan Knuckles. They once inhabited most of Uganda along with the Ugandan Knuckles, however they were severely lacking in numbers at the time so it was usually rare to find one. Appearance The Longshin Knuckles appear to look just like a regular Knuckles, even having the same color and patterns as a regular Knuckles, except they have very VERY long chins. Description The Longshin Knuckles are long chinned Ugandan Knuckles that used to live alongside the regular Ugandans but due to there small numbers were usually quite rare. The very first documented sighting of a Longshin Knuckles was during the video of the wedding of The Queen and Commander Gaztons. A very large Longshin Knuckles was present and acted as a body guard or bouncer of the wedding. This specific Longshin Knuckles was much larger than a grown man and had disproportionate arms. As of now, That was the largest Longshin Knuckles on record as most of them usually are almost the same size as an average Ugandan Knuckles except much taller due to them having long chins. Homelands While they are Ugandan Warriors that live in Uganda, the Longshin Knuckles have created their own territory that they refer to as their homelands. This area is a small underground cave that they dug and named "Longshin" Inside this tunnel is a large underground room where the Longshin Knuckles reside. The cave walls are covered in moss and pictures of a Longshin Knuckles on all sides with a stone floor. Behaviors The Longshin Knuckles behave similarly to that of a regular Ugandan Knuckles, which is to be expected since they are a subspecies that branched off from the regular Ugandans. However they do have many distinct and even bizarre customs and behaviors. Such as, the Longshins have a more primitive way of finding a mate. That being the length of their chins. The longer the chin, the better chance they have of getting a mate. They still worship Da Queen but they also look for female Longshins to mate with. They also use their chins to assert dominance. The longer chinned Knuckles are usually seen as alpha males and will often fight one another by ramming their chins together until one of them backs down. Tribal Behaviors The Longshin Knuckles have been known to do a "Chin Dance" to celebrate their long chins. This dance has no purpose other than celebrating about thier chins. They also chant "Chin chin chin chin" in a similar way to clicking. However they do occasionally click their tongues as well. Another custom they have is clapping their chins. They use their hands to smack their chins to increase the blood flow in their chins to make them grow longer.(please note there is no solid evidence that this works) Population Increase Recently the Longshin Knuckles have started growing in population. There have even been enough Longshins to group up and raid other lands. It is unknown why the Longshin Knuckles are starting to grow in population. But they are. Recently a large group of Longshins have traveled to the Island of Uganda and started asserting their dominance on the regular Ugandan Knuckles simply because they had small chins. Other Info The Longshin Knuckles are still considered members of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe. The Longshin (Their home came) is a world you can go to in VRChat called "Longshin Knuckles avatars" You can find a verity of Longshin Knuckles avatars to become there. Longshin Knuckles have a burning hatred toward people who do nothing but stare at themselves in a mirror for hours on end because they are annoyingly boring to them. They love asking other people if they like their chins. The Longshin Knuckles (While they still worship da wey ) they appear to care about their chins more that Da Wey. Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Vrchat